Purgatory
by luukia
Summary: Being in love is one of the most wonderful feeling ever existed. One will do anything to make his love bear fruit. Some, will take dramatic measure to ensure their love reciprocated. An angel/demon AU with slight non-con. Read at your own risk!


Yuuri was afraid. No, scratch that, he was _frightened_. He tucked his pearl white wing closer to his body, trying to save any warmth left. He didn't know where he was or how did he get here in the first place. His memory was a little bit vague, he remembered playing in the cloud with the Nishigori triplet but that was it. The rest of his memory was pitch black. Like the rest of this room.

Yuuri didn't like this place, not one bit. It was cold, damp and dark. This place also reeked of _death_ , something this young angel never accustomed with. Being an angel, he was used to dancing in the cloud and sang praises to the God. The only good thing in this place was the soft bed Yuuri sat on. Although it didn't do much to ease Yuuri's anxiety. Both of his feet were bound in metallic handcuffs. Strangely enough, Yuuri couldn't see where the chain ended. The chain trailed to the place where the light stopped. The only source of light Yuuri has was the dimly lit chandelier and the halo on top of his head.

"Yuuri"

A voice.

Yuuri let out a yelp of surprise, he hugged his feet tighter. The voice sounded really _close_ and it came from the darkness in front of him. Yuuri sat still like a statue, eyes fixated on the direction of the source of the voice. His heart was beating so fast and beads of cold sweat started to form on his forehead. It was like when you were watching a horror movie and you know this was the moment before the jumpscare came.

Slowly, a figure of a man started to come in sight. His hair was in the color of the moon but eyes was really blue like a clear sky Yuuri used to see. Behind the man, Yuuri could see a pair of bat-like wing and pointed tail that wouldn't stop wiggling. A pair of coiling horn was attached on silvery hair.

 _A demon._

He had heard stories about demon before and about their betrayal to the God. They were evil and conniving. They always tried to stray God's beloved human from His way. They are the incarnation of Lucifer himself and they are heartless.

 _I NEED TO RUN AWAY RIGHT NOW._

Yuuri scrambled his way out of the bed, he was running away from the demon in front of him but suddenly the chain yanked his feet. He fell face forward on the concrete floor. Yuuri hissed in pain, his face hurt so bad.

"Aww, why did you run Yuuri?"

The demon walked closer to Yuuri, his tall figure was intimidating. He offered a hand to Yuuri, his nails was sharp and painted in black.

Yuuri was afraid, he scooted away a little from the man but the chain started to yank him back again.

"You can't escape you know. It's futile, this chain" The man held the chain on his hand. "Is made by melting the soul of the sinful human in inferno's flame for 44 days. It won't break that easily, and more so impossible for young angel like you, Yuuri."

The man face was all smile and cheery but all Yuuri could sense was how scary and cold his voice was.

"Are you going to keep giving me silent treatment, Yuuri? If so, maybe I need to sew your mouth shut since you won't be using it anyway?" The demon tilted his head.

Feeling his blood drained from his head, Yuuri quickly stammered his way out," D-Don't!"

The demon clapped his hand together, "A reaction! Well this is a good start! My name is Victor Nikiforov, pleased to finally have you with me!"

Yuuri was confused, he never met any demon before but was all demon this cheerful?

"I.." Yuuri started before he clamped his mouth shut, he didn't know where to begin. There was so many questions that he didn't know which one to ask first.

"I'm confused.." Was all Yuuri could let out.

"Yes I can see that, you are also sitting on the floor." As Victor said that, he grabbed Yuuri and lifted him in princess carry. The young angel squirmed , trying to get away from the demon. "Don't move too much, I might drop you into hell!"

Yuuri quickly went still again, he turned his head to Victor and asked, "You mean this is not hell?"

"Well not yet. This the purgatory but we are closer to the hell side than your place."

Victor gently let Yuuri down on the bed. His hand caressed Yuuri hair with so much care that Yuuri couldn't believe a demon can be this gentle.

"Your hair is as soft as I imagined , Yuuri." Victor smiled. He pushed Yuuri closer and wrapped his other hand on Yuuri waist. His hand still on Yuuri's hair while Yuuri was leaning his head on the demon's chest.

"W-Why am I here?" Yuuri finally braved himself to ask.

"Because this is where you belong to." Victor said as a matter of fact.

Yuuri shook his head, he gripped Victor's shoulder and stared at the demon right on the eyes. "No! I belong in heaven, with the others ! Not in.. in wherever this place is!"

Victor raised his eyebrows at that, his face still smiling as he replied," Well you are wrong. You are my bride now and the only place you belong to is with me."

"B-B-Bride?! What do you mean?!" Yuuri exclaimed.

"Exactly what I said, we are destined to be together. Well we might have some racial issue but love wins, right? Not to mention tonight is our first night together, we should consummate our love now!"

"What do you mea-" Yuuri was cut short by Victor mouth on his. The demon's tongue quickly went inside his mouth, coating their saliva together. All Yuuri could let out was a series of muffled voice, Victor tongue was swirling with his tongue together. Yuuri never knew a kiss could feel this..good. He could feel his temperature slowly rising and there was this weird sensation pooling in his stomach. He had kissed before, but not like this and definitely didn't feel as good as this.

Victor slowly pulled his mouth, giving Yuuri some air before he suffocated. A beads of saliva connected their mouth together. The demon admired the sight before him, Yuuri's eyes was half dilated, his cheek burning in red and a trail of drool was coming out of his wet mouth. Yuuri's beautiful wing was splayed behind him, masking his small figure with white feather. Victor hand slowly trailed his way from Yuuri's cheek to the neck and down to his chest. He unbuttoned Yuuri's white shirt.

"You are so beautiful Yuuri, so _so beautiful._ " Victor breathed out, his voice was ragged with lust.

In last desperate attempt, Yuuri tried to stop Victor's hand but to no avail. His body felt limp, he couldn't muster any strength. It was like the kiss drained all of his power away. Yuuri opened his mouth to scream and Victor to stop this act of sin. He didn't want to be tainted.

"No, st-stop.. AH!" Victor's hand pinched Yuuri's nipples, the angel's chest was bare for the demon to see and touch. Hearing Yuuri let out such delicious moan, Victor licked the perky buds and bite it.

"Don't bite me! Ah! It-It hurts!" A tear started to form on the corner of Yuuri's eyes. His bang was sticky to his forehead with sweat. His body keep getting hotter and hotter. Victor was busying himself by licking Yuuri's nipples. His other hand slowly pushed Yuuri's pants away.

Strange enough, Yuuri didn't feel cold even though he was bare without any kind of cloth. His body was really hot almost burning.

Victor kissed Yuuri deeply before he said," Yuuri, my bride, you are so beautiful." The demon gently cupped Yuuri's cheek, he licked Yuuri's nose," I love you so much."

Yuuri was laying limp on the bed, he was having a hard time trying to focus on whatever was happening. Everything happened so fast, it was all a blur for Yuuri. He was scared, the hand felt disgusting but his body felt pleasure from each touch. The chain felt heavy on his feet, the weight kept reminding him that he would never be able to escape.

"Please, please let me go. I want to go home" Yuuri pleaded, his eyes felt hot. Trails of tears started to form from the corner of his eyes. His face was flushed red from tears and pleasure.

The demon tilted his head in confusion, "But this is your home now. _Our home._ "

Yuuri shook his head fervently, "NO. I mean my real home, in heaven!"

 _SLAM_

A pair of hand was on his side in a second, trapping Yuuri with Victor hovering on top of him. The smile never falter from Victor's face but his voice sounded ominous," Yuuri love, I know you are just confused but you need to understand that this is your home from now on. Don't worry, I will take great care of you!~"

Victor leaned close to Yuuri's side, his breath was an inch away from Yuuri's lips. "I will love you for an eternity. Even if hell freezes over and heaven is on fire, I will keep on loving you."

Victor closed their distance and met their lips together. Drools of saliva was everywhere, their kiss was wet and sloppy. When Victor pulled back, Yuuri almost whined in lost when the demon quickly shoved his fingers into Yuuri's mouth.

"Suck."

And Yuuri sucked. He licked Victor's finger like it was the sweetest lollipop he ever tasted. He coated it with his saliva thoroughly. When Victor deemed it was wet enough, retracted his fingers back and grabbed both of Yuuri's lean leg. He kissed Yuuri's calf before he put both legs over his shoulder.

"I'm going to stretch you real good Yuuri. I won't hurt you." Victor said reassuringly. He circled his finger around Yuuri's hole, then he pushed a single digit inside.

Yuuri moaned loudly at the intrusion, "Hng! It feels weird!"

"I know love, but I will make it feel good soon enough for you." With his other free hand, Victor grabbed Yuuri's cock and stroked it slowly. He paid special attention to the tip of the head, pressed it hard with his thumb to elicit another delicious moan from Yuuri. Yuuri's half breath moan was like Christmas carol to Victor's ear. He loved it, he would make special alter for it if possible. Truthfully every angel has beautiful voice, because they need it to praise their God but Yuuri has the best voice ever. Victor might be subjective because of his love but he couldn't care less.

When Yuuri was loose enough, Victor added another finger and scissored Yuuri's entrance. It was really tight and hot. His finger wiggled its way into Yuuri's hot cavern while he busied Yuuri's mouth with another set of kisses. He never get enough kissing Yuuri. It felt so good and so right. His heart felt warm knowing he finally have his little angel.

The demon sucked Yuuri's neck and bite it hard but not enough to scar it. Angry red teeth marks was all over Yuuri's neck up to his chest. The pink nipples was adorned with kiss mark and teeth mark all over it. Victor was still trying his best to find Yuuri's special spot , the spot that would make Yuuri saw white and bring him to utmost pleasure. He added the third finger and then he found it. The sensitive protaste.

"AH! N-No! Stop it!" Yuuri back arched beautifully, his leg pressed on Victor's shoulder.

Reaching down, Victor kissed Yuuri's cheek tenderly," Looks like I finally found it my love. Sorry it took me so long to please you."

Victor pulled his fingers out from Yuuri's puckering hole, earning himself a disappointed mewl from Yuuri. He pulled his pants off and then he held Yuuri's hand, "Yuuri, can you please lay on your stomach please? I believe that position will work better for your virgin ass."

Yuuri nodded silently and rolled his body over, his wing was slightly wet from sweat. He spread his wing wide to shake off the sweat, a few of his feather came off and fell on the bed.

"Beautiful." Victor touched the edge of Yuuri's wing, his black nails contrasted with Yuuri's white wing.

"Victor."

The demon's face immediately lit up, that was the first time Yuuri called his name.

"Yes love?" Victor leaned down, his face brushing against Yuuri's soft feather.

"Please don't hurt me. I'm scared!" Yuuri pleaded.

"Ssh love. Of course I won't hurt you. Don't be scared, I will make you feel so good you will forget about everything." Victor kissed Yuuri's nape, he positioned his dick on Yuuri's back. The blunt tip was pressing on Yuuri's entrance.

"I'm going in." Was Victor's last warning before he plunged his dick in one go. Yuuri's back arched at the ministration, his wing spread wide.

"AH! HNG! V-VICTOR!"

There was only the sound of Yuuri's heavy breath inside that room, his chest heaving painfully. It didn't take long before the pain changed into pleasure. Truthfully he felt uncomfortable, something was going _inside_ his body.

When Yuuri's breathing had calmed down, Victor pulled his dick back and then slowly pushed it in. He started at slow pace even though the only thing Victor wanted was to let himself go and just pound into Yuuri ass hard. Victor was not a virgin but being inside Yuuri was the best thing ever. Yuuri's insides clenched each time he pushed in, engulfing his dick in the warmth of Yuuri's body.

"Victor! Something , something is coming out!"

"Yeah Yuuri, I'm close too. It feels so good I feel like I'm going to faint." Victor smiled, he started to increase his pace. He grabbed Yuuri's dick and stroked it hard in sync with his thrust.

"Aaah!" Yuuri screamed, white cum spluttered into the bed. His hole tightened as he came, urging Victor closer to the edge. With a low grunt, the demon also spilled his seed inside the angel. Both of them were high after their orgasm, short pants of breath was coming from the two of them. Victor pulled his soft dick out. He gazed at how Yuuri's hole clenched in loss before drip of cum was coming out.

He lapped at Yuuri's entrance, earning himself a startled yelp from the angel. He licked and sucked his cum out of Yuuri. Tongue swirling inside, tasting the mixture of his cum together with Yuuri's inside. When he deemed Yuuri was clean enough, he dropped his body on Yuuri's side.

Victor slung his arm around Yuuri's waist, becoming the bigger spoon. He buried his face into Yuuri's hair, it was sticky and damp because of sweat but for Victor this was perfect. He stroked Yuuri's stomach gently and whispered, "I love you, Yuuri."

Yuuri choose not to say anything, tears started to fell silently, his eyes was void of any emotions. He closed his eyes, his tired body was urging him to sleep. Yuuri hoped with all his heart that all of this was just a really scary nightmare and when he wake up, he will be greeted with the smile of his friends.


End file.
